


Bets

by adrianicsea



Category: Cobra Starship
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 13:12:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7846369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adrianicsea/pseuds/adrianicsea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabe and Ryland have a history of making bets with each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bets

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt: Ryland/Gabe, includes the line "Wanna bet?"

Bets are going to be either the end of his life or its saving grace, Ryland thinks, especially when it comes to Gabe. Ever since day one, their relationship had been founded on a healthy amount of clowning, one-upping, and, of course, betting. There was mutual respect and admiration and attraction (okay, Ryland admits, maybe that one isn’t mutual) there too, to be sure, but most of the time those things stayed hidden under a layer of witty banter. And bets.

This, however, was not one of those times.

They were wasted, sprawled together across the couch in the rear lounge, leaning against each other out of some combination of laziness, comfort, and drunken incoordination. Gabe was resting his head on Ryland’s shoulder, smiling contentedly and offering the occasional giggle. Ryland had no clue what he was giggling about. The TV, maybe? There was some shitty romcom movie playing on it. They were a guilty pleasure of Gabe’s– although Ryland realized that might not be the right term. Gabe Saporta did not have guilty pleasures. Ryland Blackinton, on the other hand… He did kind of love it when Gabe borderline cuddled with him like this. Too bad it only happened when they were drunk. Maybe they should get wasted more often, Ryland thought. Before he could pursue that line of thought any further, though, he was interrupted by another round of giggling from Gabe. The guitarist tried to sit up, but upon finding that he couldn’t, settled for turning his head to look at Gabe. Gabe was so close to him that Ryland’s chin ended up nestled in Gabe’s hair.

“Hey,” Ryland said, looking down at Gabe. “What are you laughing at?” It hadn’t occurred to Ryland that he could just look at the TV for himself. Or maybe he just wanted to rest his head on top of Gabe’s like this. It was hard to tell when he was this drunk.

“They’re kissin’,” Gabe replied easily, offering a loose smile that Ryland felt rather than saw, thanks to the proximity between them. Ryland glanced over to the TV screen. Just as Gabe had said, the two leads were exchanging a passionate kiss on a pier. Or something. Ryland never understood the appeal of romcoms.

“So what?” Ryland asked as he settled back into place. “People kiss in these movies all the time. S’the point, isn’t it?”

“Yeah, but–” Gabe laughed again midsentence, and Ryland felt the reverberation of it in his chest. Damn Gabe for always lying on him like this. “–but they’re real bad kissers.”

“Pfft.” Ryland laughed as well, a soft, low chuckle. “Really?”

“Really! Look.” Gabe suddenly reached up a clumsy hand and took Ryland’s jaw, turning him to face the TV again. Sure enough, the kissing did look pretty terrible. Not that Ryland was exactly an expert on kissing– despite the Pleasure Ryland nickname– but he knew he could do better than that.

“I could do better than that.”

The words were out of Ryland’s mouth before he could think about it. He hadn’t even registered saying them until Gabe was suddenly pulling away, sitting up. Ryland swallowed. Had he fucked up? He’d definitely fucked up. The guitarist was so worried about how badly he’d fucked up that he didn’t notice Gabe staring at him until the singer spoke.

“Wanna bet?” Gabe asked. Ryland looked up to find his bandmate much closer than he’d expected, staring at him with a smirk. With the Saporta Bedroom Eyes.

It took Ryland all of two seconds to decide how best to proceed.

“Yeah, I wanna bet.”


End file.
